


Armageddon: Remnant of The Imperium of Man

by JacksonIsDumb



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: 40k, Armageddon, F/M, Imperial Guard, RWBY - Freeform, Steel Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonIsDumb/pseuds/JacksonIsDumb
Summary: What does it mean to be a Guard in service of the Emperor? That's easy, protect the interests of Humanity and the Interests of the Empire from outside forces. What happens when a Guardsmen must chose between his duty and his heart? Now you are asking the real questions.





	Armageddon: Remnant of The Imperium of Man

Chapter 1; To Crush Underfoot!

Armageddon, a world that truly fit it's name sake. Especially now, in the 41st Millinium, where war is what the Citizens of the Imperium of Man wakes to, eats to, and sleeps to. If you are even lucky to make it through the day. Whether you were to poor to get out of the Underhive and had to avoid the roaming gangs of Thugs and Abhumans, or you were a Gaurdsmen on the front lines fighting the Monstrous Orks. 

This is the Second War for Armageddon. Humanity fights to survive against waves and neverending waves of Orkz, while said Greenskins fight simply for the sake of fighting. Orkz are a special being, a true savage in everything but word, they thrive on WAAAAAGH. Even growing stronger and bigger with each victory they have, or brutal act they partake in. Add that to the boiling cesspool that Armageddon is and the calculations have and never will look good for humanity. However, this has had an effect on the general populace of Armageddon, breeding tougher and tougher fighters to take the place of those that fall. With the Mobilized Infantry, the Steel Legions of Armageddon were slowly pushing the Orkz back, cutting whole swaths of the greenskins down. 

It is the year 942.M41, though the war wouldn't last much longer, that never stops the casualties from piling up on both sides. As Sergeant Foster would understand without question. The hardened veteren pushed his squad further, following the 'Suggestions' of their local Commisar. They pushed through burned out ruins and through the Orks that were in the way. They were not invincible however, but they wouldn't have time to grieve for the losses they took. Odds are, the bodies would never be rocovered from Armageddon's dusty soil. 

The Target was a decrepit building over looking one of the many fronts of their forces. Said targets stood on guard calling numbers and strikes down on the orks far below. They were a squad of Ratlings, sanction Abhumans know for their incredible skill with the Longrifle and charm. The squat beings trained their guns on the guardsmen but quickly breathed a collective sigh of relief at the sight of the Mustard-Coated soldiers. The Ratlings looked back out the window, seemingly uninterested with the Guard that ran through the building to get to them, that is, excluding one. The supposed 'Fixer' stood inbetween the Guardsmen and his fellow abhumans with crossed arms. His duty cap low over his eyes, the Ratling scratched at his beard and whispered a small, gutteral;

"Report."

Sergeant Foster slung his lazgun and signaled to his squad. As one, the 8 remaining members of his team filed downstairs, securing the rest of building for a speedy exit if neccesary. 

"We're here to escort your unit back to FOB Frank, where you'll be debriefed. I've been told to give a sincere 'Congratulations' and 'well done'."

"Stuff it," The 'Fixer' growled, noticibly lowder than the first he attempted to speak. "Throne damn them. We ain't leaving of our own power, we still got a fight to win and that's what we are to do!"

The sergeant, momentarily stunned by the sheer bravado of the stout creature afore him stood stock still. He might have saved the lives of the Ratlings if he had simply forced them to move, instead however, he was moved to silence by the obvious conviction of the sqaud leader. 

"Look-" 

The Sergeant was cut off from his rebuttle and order when a series of explosions started tearing through the city in the direction of the building.

"ROKS!" One of the ratling cried, diving for cover in the corner of the floor they stood on. 

Sergeant Foster looked to the horizon as the Orkish Roks crept the way forward. The man removed his helmet and fell to his knees. His eyes were wide in horror, but he calmed hisself and raised his hands afore his face willing the words he uttered to reach the recipiant. 

"Holy Emperor, heed the words of those who fight for yours,  
I ask for forgiveness, for my failure to guide those you trusted in me, and for my failure to guide the faithful to safety.  
Holy, Emperor, Guide the souls of men to your side, light the way with your holy light, so we may find our way in the darkest corners of the warp. Guide us so we may countinue to fight for you, in the materium and the wa-"

A bright light over took all that the Sergeant saw, and then, there was nothing. Only a warmth he was not familiar with, and a feeling of otherworldly wholeness. That night SGT. Cade Foster, of Armageddons 50th Steel Legion, 'Died' at the old age of 26. He had been fighting for 18 years of his life. Unfortunately there would be no respite for the Guardsmen, he was needed elsewhere. Where a swath of Humanity, like Armageddon fought day and night to stay alive. And by his creed, he was duty bound to spread the Emperor's holy light. By the throne, whether conscious or not, he would fulfill his duty.

**Author's Note:**

> AN; Welcome weary readers, step up, take a seat, let me explain to you my reasons for writing this. This part, like the story above, is completely optional of course, you can choose to read or you can choose to go on and read another story. Now, I have never been a particularly big fan of RWBY, but do to someone near and dear, I let myself open up a bit, and, well some of the characters in the series are actually really good. God, she'd never let me live that down. Anyways, the main point of this story is to see if I can make someone who had abandoned his Humanity for something else entirely. He like most soldiers of the Imperial Guard great at what they do, though that is often not seen because they are put against near impossible odds, thus turning whole wars into glorified Attrition warriors and who can resupply faster. I don't want this AN to be a fucking essay, so I'll just leave it with this, check out the Lore for The Armageddon Steel Legion, it will help, immensely. And no, SGT. Cade Foster WILL not be OP, as hard as that is to do with ANYTHING from the 40k universe. Let me know how I did, any and all reviews are welcome, nonsensical flames too, even heretics need places to vent. Till we meet again weary traveler, Emperor's Holy Blessing and safe journey!


End file.
